1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cosmetic surgery and, in particular, relates to laser surgery to remove excess adipose cells in areas of the body prone to buildup of such tissues and further these areas are not amenable to long term removal of these tissues by exercise and/or diets.
2. Invention Disclosure Statement
It is a well known fact that modem society has created an abundance of readily available foods, i.e., “fast food,” and also created an environment where entertainment has fostered a sedentary life style of, for example, watching television, playing video games and talking on the phone while eating high caloric snack foods. This has allowed people to gain excessive weight by an increase in adipose tissue, fat cells. Certain heredity conditions further have also created areas of excessive fat cells that are difficult to remove in that they are in areas that are not affected or minimally affected by diet and exercise.
Excessive fat depositions or “lipodystrophies” are produced by a disproportionate increase in the deeper section of the subcutaneous cellular tissues.
Lipodystrophies are produced because the adiposities have a hereditary genetic code which makes them evolve in a specific way. Each adipocite cell has Beta 1 (lipogenetic) and Alfa 2 (lipolitic) receptors in its membrane. When there are more Beta 1 receptors on a particular area, then a localized obesity or lipodystrophy is produced. Because of the excessive Beta receptors in certain families, these families have a tendency for enlarged legs, breasts, waists, etc. On these patients treatment with low caloric diets exclusively is normally not successful which leads to abandonment of the treatment and recovering whatever localized fat was removed and returning to the same unhealthful practices.
The only effective way to treat lipodystrophies is to directly act on the genetically altered fat tissues and similar tissues in the area of treatment.
Historically, different methods have been developed to treat this problem and billions of dollars are being spent annually by people to remove or reduce fat tissue. By the late 70's liposuction started to be used followed by liposculpture in the late 80's being an improved liposuction performed under local anesthesia using traumatic trocars to remove fluids. Later ultrasonic liposculpture was developed by mid 90's and there are some reports on “laser liposuction” (using an external laser source) which is not clearly proved to be effective so far.
Some patents of interest are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,385 by Keller, titled Method of Laser Cosmetic Surgery, discloses cosmetic laser surgery for eliminating wrinkles, frowns, and folds, for example. A quartz fiber is inserted into the skin and laser radiation in the range from 532 to 1060 nm is noted with a preferred wavelength of 532 nm. The use of various medical devices for removing wrinkles and other unwanted features such as hooks, retractors, bivalve speculum, etc., is noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,516 by Massengill, titled, “Laser-Assisted Liposuction Method and Apparatus,” discloses a liposuction cannula having a lumen from a source of water, a means for suction for removing the water, and a laser source within the cannula for heating the water in an active area of the tip of the cannula. The heated water leaves the tip and heats the surrounding fatty tissue to a point of liquefaction. The laser radiation does not directly affect any tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,873 by Paolini, et al., titled, “Device and Method for Eliminating Adipose Layers by Means of Laser Energy,” discloses a hollow needle with an optical fiber in the center. The fat tissues, adipose cells, are liquidized when the cell walls are broken. The fluid is removed by suction through the needle. Laser wavelength range is noted as from 0.75 to 2.5 microns but a preferred wavelength of 1.06 is called out. A rounded optical fiber end is shown in FIG. 3 beyond the needle end. Paolini et al. use a Nd:YAG type of laser and note a wavelength range above. Paolini et al. further note that the liquid produced may be removed from the body by normal absorption, etc. Col. 4, lines 32 to 39.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,080 by Altshuler et al., titled, “Method and Apparatus for the Selective Targeting of Lipid-Rich Tissues,” discloses the removal of lipid rich tissue. The external laser, a YAG source as well as other lasers, output energy with a wavelength range of 880 to 935 nm, 1150 to 1230 nm or 2280 to 2360. It notes that the radiation in the lower band, for example, 900 to 930, and 1150 to 1230, may be preferred in the treatment of fat tissue. Col. 11, line 55 to Col. 12, line 9. The laser light is applied externally and suction by cannula or hypodermic needle may be used to remove the lipid tissue that has been destroyed and formed into liquid. Col. 12, lines 30 to 55. Also, cooling to the skin tissue is noted. Col. 11, lines 1 to 22. The danger of using internal laser energy to remove fat tissue is noted on Col. 6, lines 50 to 64, because of the high power required.
There is thus a need for a treatment technique that minimizes surface distortion, post operative complications, and removes adipose cells in selected areas. The present invention satisfies that need.